Vice-Versa
by GwenCThompson
Summary: "Shut up, Ted! In a year's time I'll be married and I'm going to be happier than you could ever imagine!" And no one would have guessed that she was right because was a Black, sworn to a Dolohov. And he was a muggleborn, sworn enemy of her society. Rated M for heavy themes and coarse language but no smut.


**May 24, 1970**

"You wanted to see me, Pomona?"

"Yes, Andi. Come in and make yourself comfortable."

It was Pomona Sprout's first year teaching at Hogwarts and Andromeda, like most of the sixth and seventh years, remembered the young professor from her time as a student there. She was what most called a "forward thinker" and what Antonin called a "stuck-up progressive bitch." But Andromeda liked her. She reminded her a little of Ted in that she was intelligent and believed in everything she said, even if she was a little improper - allowing her students to refer to her as merely 'Pomona' and calling the students by their nicknames.

"Andi, you've missed three classes in the past week."

Andromeda paused. "Yes."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well surely another student could have told you, I was out of town, at the Dolohov's Manor, planning and then attending a garden party. I don't understand why you're so upset. No other faculty member has given me a hard time about this - I'm engaged to Antonin Dolohov, you see."

"I do see." Her voice became cold. "However your future-mother-in-law's activities should not impede your education, Andi. Please do your best to avoid out of town engagements during the school week in the future. For now, I will be lenient, as long as you complete this make-up packet. In the future I will not be so merciful. This is a school, Andi, education comes first."

Andromeda kept her face blank and accepted the packet of worksheets from her professor. Pomona may have been a teacher, but she had no right to tell her that three measly Herbology classes were more important than her future-mother-in-law's Welcoming Spring Garden Party. Everyone who was anyone had been there and Andromeda was no exception.

As she moved to stand Andromeda noticed the folder that lay on Pomona's desk _Andromeda Black - 6th year - Slytherin House _it read. Andromeda quickly sat back down, allowing herself a moment of excitement. "Is that my student file? What does it say?"

Pomona smiled and opened it. "The obvious: your age, blood status, house and year. All Os. In addition to Herbology you're taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions and Charms. All the classes needed for a Healer's career."

"Yes, healing interests me greatly."

"Well, you have an impeccable record. You tutor in Potions and Charms. And while you do accept the help of tutoring in Arithmancy I can't say I blame you, numbers can be ghastly. Prefect, highly recommended as Head Girl next year, and co-captain of the female division of the dueling club with Cassiopeia Mulciber. You'll have no trouble snagging an internship at St. Mungo's this summer, I can tell you that."

"Oh no, Pomona, I've no plans to do an internship this summer."

"No? But your career..."

"I said Healing interests me, but I've no plans to make a career out of it."

"But then, what do you plan to do after graduation?"

"After graduation I'm to be married."

"And then?"

"Well, then I'll be married... and have children and run my husband's manor and raise a family."

"That's it?" Pomona looked shocked. "You come to school and fill your brain with endless knowledge; you have money, connections, talent, and opportunity to pursue a career; you have a love and desire for healing... and you plan to spend the rest of your life planning _garden parties?_"

Andromeda stiffened. "The life of a housewife is admirable and needed and good."

"And a waste of good talent!" The slightly older woman countered.

This was all too much, Andromeda stood. "If that is all Professor, I believe I have some makeup work to complete."

"Andi-" She paused. "You may go."

"Thank you. And, if you don't mind Professor Sprout, please refer to me as Miss Black." With that Andromeda grabbed her satchel and left in a huff.

Meanwhile, in the Potions classroom Ted Tonks tapped his fingers anxiously against his cauldron. It was 5:05, she was five minutes late and Andromeda was _never _late. Ted tried to assuage his fears for her well being, she could take care of herself. Hell, she had known the defense part of the 7 year DADA syllabus in first year. And she was a pureblood, so the perverts in Slytherin were less likely to assault her despite her beauty. She was also a Black with a borderline psychopath for an older sister, and, of course, she was Antonin Dolohov's betrothed - no one in his right mind crossed that burly, vindictive and powerful wizard.

Unbidden an image from the summer before his 6th year came to mind. There was a ball at Dolohov Manor, celebrating Antonin Dolohov's promotion to Senior Undesecrtary to the Minister. Just as the Blacks were leaving he grabbed Andromeda and kissed her in the middle of the Ballroom for the whole school to see. It wasn't romantic or sweet or even passionate; it was a show of dominance and ownership. The kiss sent a message: this one is Antonin Dolohov's property, don't touch and don't forget.

Predictably enough she sought him out later that day. He had been on the Dolohov's Quidditch pitch beating bludgers around in lieu of beating Antonin around when she found him.

"_It's getting dark Ted, aren't you afraid of being hit by a rogue bludger?" She had called._

_He knew what she wanted, no needed, so he landed and sat next to her in the stands._

"_Tell me about love, Ted?" She had asked shyly._

_And he had replied with a lecture characterizing love as complete freedom. Freedom to be yourself. Freedom from fear. Freedom, with the purpose of love. Two people, absolutely free, in each other..."_

The door to the dungeon opened and she entered quickly. "Sorry, I'm late, the meeting with Professor Sprout went quicker than I thought."

"Who?" Ted asked, confused.

"The Herbology teacher." She said, as though it should be obvious. Ted blinked, no one called Pomona 'Professor Sprout.' But he didn't have a chance to comment as she sped right along. "Anyway, let's make up for lost time, I'll dictate the instructions while you tell me what you know about the theory behind draughts and brew the potion." Her nose was slightly red from running and she had a distracted air about her, as though she had a lot on her mind. She had forgotten her hat, revealing her long dark hair was intricately braided and pinned on top of her head and she was biting her bottom lip in that way he could never admit drove him crazy.

He tried to stay focused on the task at hand. "Well, draughts are mainly used for..."

Andromeda looked into his cauldron, it was stunk of mandrake and was turning yellow instead of brown. She interrupted him - he had _clearly not _been paying attention to her instructions. "Tonks! You bloody imbecile! I said 3 anticlockwise stirs and then add a scoop of wormwood. _Not _3 clockwise and then half the mandrake seed."

"Sorry."

She waved away his apology. "I don't want to hear it. Dump it out and start over again. Remember it's two pints of Dragon's Bile as the base, if you can."

"Hell, Dromeda, what's put you in such a God-awful mood?"

"I'm _not _in a mood, Tonks. And don't call me Dromeda." She replied hotly.

"Don't call me Tonks." he countered, his voice low.

Merlin, he had such a nice sounding voice - no, no, she was mad at him! "Don't... don't be an arse!"

"Jesus, Dromeda, what's wrong?"

She turned away from him and rifled through the potions text. "Just brew the damn potion."

"No. You're calling me Tonks and swearing. _Something's _wrong and I'm not doing what you say until you tell me what."

She tried to hold her tongue but she couldn't. She was incapable of hiding things from Ted. "That blasted Head of House of yours is what's wrong! Bloody nosy and impertinent, that woman is!"

"You know, I think those are the same adjectives you used to describe me once."

"I _still _use those adjectives to describe you." She sniffed primly.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "So what is it? Is she mad at you for missing those classes?"

She shook her head. "No. She... she just... she doesn't understand Pureblood Society."

He smirked. "Does anyone?"

Andromeda gave him the stink eye and shrugged his hand off. "I'm not going to grace that with a response." She paused, then, "She thinks I should pursue healing... as a career."

"And this is bad because...?"

"Because, Ted, I can't have a career! I'm getting married after graduation!" She replied sharply.

His jaw tightened. "And we all know it's impossible for a married woman to have a career."

"Oh, fuck off, Tonks. I should have known you wouldn't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly, Dromeda." He replied quietly.

"Ted, please, just stop!"She didn't know what would happen if she continued to open her heart and if his voice continued to lower in that positively mesmerizing way, but she could guess it would be regrettable. She took a deep breath, and arranged her features into the perfect mask of pleasant detachment she put on for the public. "I'm sorry for losing my temper and I'm sorry for swearing at you. It was unkind, unladylike and completely uncalled for. However my request remains the same, please stop."

"No, Andromeda, I won't stop and I certainly won't let you shut down on me. If you're madly in love with Dolohov and if Christmas Balls make you happier than anything, then fine. Marry him, bear his kids, run his manor and throw dinner parties. But I know for a fact that this won't make you happy. That those aren't your dreams. Those are the dreams that Pureblood Society have chosen for you. You're dreams are-"

Andromeda cut him off. "Shut the hell up, Ted! You don't know anything about me or my dreams! In a year's time I'll be married and I'm going to be happier than you could ever imagine damnit!"

Ted got right in her face, so close their noses, both red from arguing, were nearly touching.

"Just answer me this. Do you love him?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, Ted. I _am _in love with Antonin Dolohov." And she was. She loved Antonin Dolohov. She was sure of it.

Ted scowled. "Then you're in deeper shit than I thought. Because he's not in love with you - not by a longshot. And _everybody _knows it."

There was a slight pause when they both thought Andromeda would cry but it passed. She moved away from him and began to pack her things.

"You've made excellent progress over the past few weeks, Mr. Tonks. I do not think it is necessary for me to continue tutoring you."

"Dromeda-"

She continued on without acknowledging his interruption. "On another note, I am going to request a different tutor from Professor Hensley for Arithmancy. Someone from my own house so that scheduling will be easier. If you focus well on your potions, you'll do fine on the upcoming exams - better than fine I imagine. Goodbye Mr. Tonks."

She left the room with a perfectly measured amount of haste, disdain and indifference. And she didn't look back. She put all thoughts of low-voiced, sandy-haired, disheveled uniform, clumsier than a ox, Hufflepuff beater and muggleborn Ted Tonks out of her head.

She ate dinner with the other Slytherin girls in her year, Giselle Nott, Guinevere Hoops and Zoe Durrant and gossiped about who which Puddlemere United player was cheating on who with whom and speculating whether or not Zoe's father would marry her off to a wizard from her native France or a local pureblood bloke.

But in the back of her mind, wheedling its way through her defenses were Tonk's final words 'he doesn't love you, not by a longshot.' Andromeda wasn't stupid, Antonin had had his fair share of girlfriends, still had one, she was pretty sure, but the engagement had been _his _initiative. _He _had approached her father, not the other way around, as was custom. So... he must love her, right? And after her graduation, he wouldn't have any girl but her, right? Because he _wanted _to marry her. So he must love her, right? And if he was in love with her... then she _had _to be in love with him too, right?

After dinner Andromeda made her way to the 7th year's dorm to talk to her cousin and confidant. Cassiopeia Black had married Alexei Mulciber over Christmas Holiday and Andromeda was sure she could put her fears to rest. Cass was sitting on her bed perusing the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

Andromeda opened the door and asked hesitantly, "Cass... does Alexei... does he love you?"

Cass looked up, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"You're husband, does he love you? Honest to goodness, always looking out for you, worships the ground you walk on, shares inside jokes, trusts you with his secrets, stay up all night having sex, protects you from any harm, makes it his personal mission that you're happy, loves you?"

Cass giggled and patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Andi - you're so silly."

Andromeda sat down and let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"... of course Alexei doesn't love me. And especially not like that!"

And Andromeda stopped breathing again.

Cass continued without noticing her cousin's horrified face. "I mean - aside from the 'up all night having sex' part - that's all the stuff of bedtime stories. Alexei and I are a good match. A match for buisness, pure blood, money and keeping up appearances."

"But - but, I mean, you make love..."

Cass sighed, rolled her eyes and put a hand around Andromeda's shoulder, not noticing her cousin flinch. "Andi, you're sixteen and engaged. It's high time you let go of your childish and naive dreams about the future. The sex part of marriage is about two things. Number one: when you're ready, and not before, giving him heirs. Seriously, do _not _let him bully you into motherhood earlier than you want it. And number two: knowing him so well that you turn him on in a way that no other girl can. This way you don't have to worry about whores and bastards cluttering up your life and distracting you from important things, like business or running the household or keeping up with society or - when you're ready - raising his children."

Andromeda just looked at her hands, absolutely speechless.

"Andi, this is why I've been pushing you to get a boyfriend and get some experience! Don't go all the way of course, I have a feeling Dolohov will jilt you if you're not a virgin. But you don't want to embarrass yourself on your wedding night either and - hey, where are you going?!"

But Andromeda was already out the door, down the hall, in her own bathroom and over the 6th year's toilet, vomiting up her dinner.

An hour later a showered and slightly less nauseous Andromeda sat in the kitchens eating a second dinner.

"Can Finnie get Miss Black more fish and chips or salad?" A small house elf asked, clearing away her plate.

"No, thank you Finnie."

"Can Finnie tempt Miss Black with some chocolate cake?"

"Oh! Well... I really shouldn't, but yes. A small slice will do me good."

"Very good Miss, and some tea, perhaps?"

"Just some hot milk and honey, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all, Miss Black. Finnie will return in a moment." The elf left and Andromeda breathed deeply, enjoying the solitude. There were only two moments when Andromeda let her guard down, when she was alone and when she was with Ted Tonks. Well now only one moment since it seemed that she and Ted were no longer on speaking terms. It was for the best, she tried to tell herself, their working-friendship was doomed anyway.

"I see you're taking your mother-in-law's advice and being kind to the house elves."

Andromeda didn't even have to turn around. His mellow and happy voice was too familiar to mistaken. Nor could she mistaken the unusual edge of condescension and disdain in his voice.

"Kindness improves efficacy. And Beulah Dolohov is not my mother-in-law yet, Mr. Tonks."

"Excuse me for the mistake, Miss Black. You act so much like an ancient pureblood housewife that I forgot you are merely engaged."

Andromeda whipped her head around to glare at him. "If you are here for the sole purpose of upsetting me Mr. Tonks, I must ask that you leave. I'm upset enough as it is and any persistence in disturbing me will borderline cruelty."

"Actually." He walked past her and sat in the chair across from her, filling her nose with his distinctive piney, smokey boy-scent that was mixed with soap. "Quidditch practice was especially exhausting today and I wanted to grab a snack before bed. The real question is why _you _are here. I can't imagine a girl as skinny as you indulging in an after dinner snack. Unless it's just a handful of almonds."

At that moment Finnie reappeared with a slice of triple chocolate cake and an enormous mug of frothy and steamy milk and honey. Ted raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"If you must know, Mr. Tonks, my stomach decided to reject dinner earlier this evening. I am doing damage control." With that Andromeda shoved about half the decadent cake in her mouth.

A strange look came across Ted's face, it was a mixture of 'oh!' and 'eurgh!'

"What?" Andromeda demanded through another mouthful of cake.

Ted looked down at his lap. "I want to apologize. For how I've been acting. I haven't been a good friend and I get the feeling you're in need of a good friend right now."

Confused, Andromeda drank deeply from her mug, allowing the sweet warmth course through her and comfort her. Then it hit her. She scowled.

"You're just being nice because you think I'm on my period."

"What?! No... I, erm, would never assume... that is to say..."

"Damnit Tonks! I don't need your pity and I don't have my period either! I'm just bitching because I can and because my life is seriously fucked up!"

Ted paused then spoke earnestly, "Dromeda, I really am sorry, though. I said what I said with the intention to hurt you and that was wrong of me."

Andromeda opened her mouth but no sound came out. Deflated she sat back in her chair and picked at the remains of her cake. "You were right though." She said quietly. "About Antonin. He doesn't love me. He never will. No one will."

"Don't say that."

Tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't help it (merlin, maybe she _was _getting her period). "But it's true." She choked out. "I'm Andromeda Black, pureblood socialite. And pureblood socialites don't get love. They get power, influence, money, comfort, fame, if they're lucky a good time in bed - but not love. Never love."

Tears were streaming down her face now and Ted moved to squat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Sh. Sh. I'm here, Dromeda."

She hid her face in his shoulder. "But it doesn't even matter, Ted, because love doesn't matter. Not to them anyway. So don't tell me everything will be okay, because it won't. Don't tell me that you're here because you won't always be. Just, just, just-"

"Tell me, tell me how to make it better. What do you need?"

Andromeda sniffed. "Just hold me, please. Just hold me and we'll forget about the future for a little while."

"Okay. C'mere." Ted grunted and lifted Andromeda up, then sat in her chair and positioned her on his lap so her face was on his chest and her legs were across his.

As she wept and shook against him he stroked her back, ran his hands through her slightly damp, long curly hair and inhaled her sweet flowery scent. After about fifteen minutes she quieted, put her head on his shoulder and spoke, so that her breath tickled his neck, "Ted, talk to me about love."

"Dromeda, I don't know if now is a good time to share my musings."

"Please, I want to know what I'm missing."

Ted breathed deep. "Love is about dreams. It's when two people are so in love with each other that they take on each other's dreams as their own. He'll do _anything _to make her dreams come true - that she has what she wants, that she accomplishes what she desires. He's her #1 fan and enthusiastic about it and does whatever he can and more to make her dreams a reality: to write that book, plan that party, win that election, raise that family, pursue that career, win that medal or whatever the dream is!"

"And vice-versa?"

"And vice-versa." He confirmed.

"Ted?"

"Yes?"

"But isn't that hard? I mean if they're so committed to two different dreams it could get complicated... shouldn't they just pick one dream or work on their dreams separately?"

"No! That's the worst thing a couple can do. If they're divided by their dreams there's no point in being married and picking just one's dream will destroy the other. Maybe one dream will have to go on hold for a bit, for practicality sake, but no no one should ever have to abandon or sacrifice his or her dream completely."

"But-"

"But that's why it's so necessary for them to have compatible dreams and, at times, the same dream."

As always Ted's opinions on love felt so completely _right_ to Andromeda and left her with a lot to think about. She moved away from him to look him straight in the eye, brown on brown. "And that's why it's important for a person to know themselves, have a grip on themselves, before committing. So they can know their dreams and share them."

"Exactly." And God he wanted to kiss her so badly, to give her love and make her his. To make her dreams come true and make her life happy and surround her with happy and loving people. But he couldn't. Because it wasn't right. Because as she put it, she didn't have a grip on herself; she didn't know what she wanted, what her dreams were.

She stood up. "Thank you Ted." And as she patted his shoulder his eyes lit upon the emerald engagement ring on her left hand.

Maybe she wasn't ready, but they were running out of time. And the thought of her - so perfect, so flawless, so naive, so caring, so full of life and potential - caged up for the rest of her life by that rat bastard Dolohov. It made him sick to his stomach, furious beyond comprehension and depressed, plain and simple.

He caught her hand. "Dromeda."

"Yes, Ted?" Her eyes were red from crying and she'd never looked more beautiful or more vulnerable. An animal like a crazed black bear reared in his chest. He wanted, no _needed, _to protect her from the ghastly reality that was her future.

"Life is about choices, Dromeda. You _choose _to live a life with love or a life without love. But it is _your _choice. No one can make it for you, you just have to be strong enough. And I _know _you are strong enough."

Andromeda's eyes dropped to the floor. "Ted, I -"

But he cut her off with his mouth.

It wasn't her first kiss. But it was her first _kiss. _It was gentle and slow and sweet and she _wanted _to respond. Because this was Ted and this was safe and this was good and this was love and she _wanted _to kiss him. So she did. And he, ever so gently, deepened the kiss and she let him and then deepened it further. Because she _wanted _more of him. She couldn't get enough of him! And her knees turned to jelly but he held her up and they kissed and kissed and kissed until he felt something wet on his cheek.

He pulled back. "Dromeda? Dromeda, are you crying?"

She nodded sheepishly, eyes bright, lips swollen, breathing heavy, tears flowing down her face.

"Why? I didn't... I didn't hurt you, did I?" He couldn't imagine how, they had just kissed (well, snogged passionately) but she _was _rather short and thin...

She shook her head and chuckled through her tears. "No, no, you didn't hurt me, silly, I'm not made of glass. I just... I'm just... I've never been so happy in my entire life. I think my my heart could burst, I'm so happy. But that would be bad, so I'm crying instead."

He held her face in both hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Andromeda, don't cry."

"Why not? I'm so happy!" And she leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the mouth.

Ted looked right in her eyes and whispered. "Dromeda, I love you."

Her face lit up she grinned and her tears streamed more freely. "I love you too, Ted." And she did. She had only ever really loved him and now she knew it, without any doubts. She loved Ted Tonks.

"I love you." He said again. And the words were so sweet, so good, so wonderful, so right that she closed her eyes so she could focus just on hearing them.

"I love you." She replied and he leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and their breath mingled.

"I love you." He repeated and he kissed her mouth chastely.

"I love you." She replied and kissed him back.

"I love you." Kiss.

"I lov-" But he didn't let her finish, he kissed her long and good. They didn't stop kissing until a pan crashed to the floor and they broke apart.

"Finnie is sorry, Miss Black and Mr. Tonks." The house elf squeaked.

"No worries, Finnie." Andromeda replied breathlessly. "We'll show ourselves out now. Thank you for your services."

She looked at Ted. They were back in the kitchens at Hogwarts, away from whatever cloud in heaven they had been occupying. And she was a Black, sworn to a Dolohov. And he was a muggleborn, sworn enemy of her society.

But they still loved each other so she reached out to touch his hand and he grasped hers and held it tight.

"This is going to be messy." She said.

"That's another thing about love. Love is brave."

She grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "Ted, I'm in love with you!"

He laughed, a deep hearty man-laugh, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Yes you are. And I'm in love with you, Dromeda."

"What are we going to do about it?" She whispered, her eyes alight with mischief and fear and courage and joy and, most of all, love.

"Well, I think we'll figure out something if we put our heads together" And he planted a kiss on her temple.

"I'm serious, Ted."

"So am I." She sighed as he kissed the sensitive spot by her ear then straightened. "We are going to-" Struck with sudden inspiration he checked his watch. "- talk about this in the morning. Curfew is in three minutes. We _will _talk though, tomorrow, during tutoring."

"Okay. See you then, promise?"

"Promise." They sealed it with a quick kiss and then ran from the kitchen to their respective common rooms.

Andromeda raced into her dorms at the speed of light, shut the door with a bang and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Andi?" Giselle asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, better than fine. I AM FANTASTIC!" With that Andromeda spun across her dorm room before flopping on her bed.

"Oh, no." Zoe said, horrified. "Zomeone haz given her ze Knotgrass."

Andromeda giggled. "I'm not high."

"Don't be daft, Zo." Giselle said throwing a slipper at the french girl. "Andi's clearly been weeping."

"Zen why iz she glowing like an 'ufflepuff on ze cheering potion?"

Andromeda sat up and tried to compose herself, straightening her clothes and hair and wiping a few stray tears off her face. She realized that this was probably the most genuine emotion she had ever showed her dorm mates. "Sorry for the outburst. I really am fine. Just had to run to get to the dungeons by curfew. And I... got some good news."

"Must have been _really _good news." Guinevere commented lazily from her odd yoga position.

"Well, I'm sleepy now. Good night." Andromeda closed her green bed curtains, but they didn't block out the whispering.

"Weeping, ecstatic joy, _and _she threw up earlier." Giselle was saying.

"What do you mean?" Guine asked, her voice laced with nasty suspicion.

"Ztop zat, Gizelle!" Zoe hissed. "Eet iz impozzible. She would ave told uz. We are er best friendz."

"You never know... she _was _at his house this past weekend."

"And zere iz no way to know zat quickly."

"What do you mean?!" Guine hissed.

Peeved Andromeda stuck her head out of the curtains. "I am _not _pregnant. And Zoe's right..." She tensed imperceptibly, "I would talk to you three before _and _after deciding to sleep with Antonin. Now, good night."

She could not _believe _them! They were so... ugh! NO! They would not ruin her happiness. She was in love with Ted Tonks. And she was going to enjoy this revelation.

Not wanting to face her 'friends' again she changed into her pyjamas on her bed and cleaned her teeth with a quick cleaning spell and thought back. How in the actual hell did she get to this point? She loved Ted Tonks. Love doesn't happen overnight - he had been the one to tell her that. So how exactly had it happened?

_Christmas of 5th year brought she and Ted back to Dolohov Manor. After she attended the ball and went on a long walk in the gardens with Antonin, Andromeda sought out Ted for a reason outside of academia or business for the first time._

_He was tending to some unicorns. Though these creatures are well known for preferring girls to boys, they liked Ted well enough and, upon his reassurance, accepted Andromeda too._

"_Ted, can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_What does it mean when a boy tells a girl he loves her?"_

_Andromeda noticed him tense as he brushed down one of the unicorn's coats. "May I ask why?"_

"_Well, earlier this evening, Antonin told me that...he said he loved me, I mean. And I just don't know what it's all supposed to mean. I mean, I'm just 15 and he's turning 21 in a few weeks and I suppose when a boy's 28 and the girl's 22 it doesn't matter but right now it feels like it should matter. And I think he's seeing Phillipa Greengrass and I don't really know what he wants or what I should do now and I'm just confused."_

"_So why are you asking me?" His tone was hard, very different from his normal friendly one._

"_I don't know." She had replied quietly, absent mindedly tugging at her green and gray dress robes. "I can go..."_

"_No, don't go." He wiped his hands on his already filthy trousers. "Generally when a boy tells a girl he loves her, it means just that. He loves her."_

_Andromeda frowned. "But love, I mean, what is love anyway?"_

_He shrugged. "You know... like your parents."_

_Andromeda shook her head. "No, my Mum died when I was nine and I don't think they loved each other anyway. I mean, I think Father was upset when she died but he always has these different...loose women over when we're at school. He thinks we don't know, but he doesn't do a good job of hiding it either. I think he even has a son with one - he's at Durmstrang."_

_If Ted had been shocked by this announcement he didn't show it. He simply sat down on an upturned bucket and looked at Andromeda straight in the eye. "Love is about two people. Love is when two people find each other and they're so happy together that they never, ever need anyone else. The bloke's not faithful because he has to be but because he wants to be and because he cares so much about the girl that he's willing to sacrifice his desires for her because she deserves all of him."_

"_And vice-versa?" Andromeda had questioned._

"_And vice-versa." Ted confirmed. He had spoken with a passion and conviction that was foreign to Andromeda. She had never heard someone talk so beautifully and surely about anything before, much less love._

_Disregarding her finery she sat cross legged on the dirt floor of the stable. "Tell me more about love, Ted."_

_He looked surprised. "What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything!" She grinned._

_He chuckled. "If I told you everything we'd be sitting here until the cows come home."_

"_What?"_

"_Muggle expression, sorry. We'd be here a long time."_

"_I don't mind." She didn't really want to go back to the party, Antonin would be there and she needed more information before she could decide how to act around him now._

"_Dromeda, love is the greatest thing on earth! Even if I could tell you everything in one sitting I wouldn't. Because if I did your brain would explode from information overload."_

"_Really?" She breathed._

"_Really. Besides it's late."_

"_Alright. Good night Ted and thank you." She stood up and was about to leave when he said her name._

"_Dromeda, wait. Antonin... did he kiss you?"_

_Andromeda felt her cheeks flush but she couldn't lie to Ted. "Yes he did."_

"_Oh." He turned and she couldn't see his expression. "And?"_

"_And... it was, nice. I suppose. I mean, first kisses are always weird, right?"_

_He coughed. "Yes, yes I suppose they are. Good night, Dromeda."_

"_Ted?"_

"_Yes?" He still didn't turn around._

"_If, if I ever want to hear about love again and I ask you... will you tell me more?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Thanks, sweet dreams!"Andromeda grinned and ran back to the Manor to the guest room that was unofficially hers and dreamt of love. Not the love of emotionless 'I love you's' and pressing together of mouths but the love of sweet and confident words and unicorn stables._

With a jolt Andromeda sat up in her bed in the dorms. Ted was the one who taught her about love. When Antonin did or said something that made her uncomfortable; after her Aunt Walburga hexed her own husband; the day she helped a weeping girl find her way out her father's bedroom; at Cass' wedding reception; after her engagement was made official; this evening after Cass' disgusting definition of sex... she had sought Ted out and asked him 'tell me about love.' And he always complied.

_He _was the one who told her that love included total adoration. _He _was the one who told her that love meant sharing inside jokes. _He _was the one who told her that love meant trust and no secrets. _He _was the one who told her that couples made love and it was beautiful and sacred and called 'making love' for a reason. _He _was the one who told her that love meant protecting each other from any and all harm: physical or emotional. _He _was the one who told her that love meant making it your personal mission to make the other happy. _He _was the one who slowly, but surely raised her standards so that she now looked at every relationship around her with loathing, knowing that they were just a pale shadow of real love.

Ted knew how to love and he had shown her how to love by adoring her, trusting her with his secrets, respecting her, protecting her as much as he could, making her happy and wanting her to follow her dreams. He had stolen her heart and she couldn't think of any more worthy owner. Ted had loved her, taught her of love and she couldn't help but love him back. She loved him! She loved Ted Tonks and she was going to do something about it. They would talk tomorrow and would come up with a plan. Because she loved him and she wasn't going to let this go, not ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! To anyone who's worried I AM NOT abandoning PS! I'm working on the next chapter but it's really looooong and I felt bad for you guys because you weren't getting anything from me. Also I've recently accepted that I work best when I have several projects to work on at once so there's no point in not publishing more than one project at once.

**A/N II: **I put it in the summary but I'll say it here too, I really don't think this is appropriate for all 13 year olds, that's why I've rated it M but there will never be an explicitly sexual scene in this story, I'm no good at writing smut and I don't like writing it either so that's that.

**A/N III: **I also now have a tumblr in which I'm posting my original fiction. The link's on my profile and it's: gwencthompson . tumblr .com. I'd love it if you'd check it out, my original stuff is what I'm most proud of, so hopefully you'll like it.

Best wishes, Gwen


End file.
